The instant invention relates generally to envelope turning apparatus, and more particularly to an envelope turner which can feed large envelopes to a downstream envelope sealer without skewing the envelopes.
Machines for inserting documents and the like into envelopes are well known. These inserting machines are typically associated with an in-line mailing machine located downstream which prints the requisite postage on the stuffed envelope. However, prior to the postage being printed, it is usually necessary to turn the envelope 90 degrees or 180 degrees depending on the configuration of the metering equipment in relation to the inserting equipment. If the postage meter is oriented in the same direction as the discharge from the inserting equipment, a turn of 90 degrees is required for the envelope; if the postage meter is oriented 90 degrees to the direction of the inserting equipment, a turn of 180 degrees is required by the envelope.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,858 issued May. 4, 1993 to the assignee of the instant invention and entitled "Ejection Apparatus For Modular Envelope Inserter", there is disclosed an envelope turner which is currently being used commercially in conjunction with an envelope inserting apparatus located upstream of the turner and a sealing device located downstream of the turner. Experience with this turner has shown that it works very well with small and medium size envelopes, but that with large envelopes, e.g. C5, 6.38" by 9:00", the envelopes can emerge from the turner with skew and thus not be properly aligned for the sealing device, which will cause a possible jam in the sealing device.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides an improvement to the envelope turner disclosed in the '858 patent which assures that envelopes of all sizes, including large envelopes, will emerge from the turner without skew, thereby preventing jams in any downstream apparatus, such as sealers.